Feliz cumpleaños
by TamakiCat
Summary: Sasuke visita a Naruto a su casa y le invita a comer ramen con él. Lean, verán los momentos carinos...


_**Notas de la autora:**_ ¡Hola! ¿Por favor, pudierais decirme las errores que tengo? Aprendo español, entonces me ayudería mucho. ¡Gracias!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nada me pertenece. La idea de la fanfic, sí, la fanfic, sí, mi tipo de escritura, SÍ, mi representación de esos personajes, sí, pero no Naruto.

¡Buena lectura!

_**Feliz cumpleaños**_

- ¡Eh! ¡Estúpido! ¿Qué estás haciendo? preguntó Sasuke con voz fuerte.

- ¡¿Eeeh? ¡N-nada! E-estaba mirando a las flores, es todo! exclamó Naruto, surprendido.

Sasuke no solía visitarle por voluntad propia, entonces este encuentro era toda una sorpresa.

- Hm... dijo Sasuke, mirando a las flores mientras Naruto lo miraba fijamente. Es verdad que son lindas.

El rubio asintió y se echó a tartamudear, preguntando: - P-pero, ¿qu-qué haces ahí, delante de mi casa? ¡En mi jardín! él añadió con una acusadora mirada.

- Hm. Bueno, yo he venido para verte...

Naruto frunció le ceño.

- ... Y para preguntarte si tú quisieras venir a comer a ramen conmigo... por tu cumpleaños.

Así, era demasiado. Naruto dio un brinco atrás, sorprendido.

- ¡¿Q-QUÉ?gritó Naruto, incrédulo. ¿Estás bromeando, eh? ¡No es verdadero!

- No, no estoy bromeando, Naruto... Y... es soló una invitación a un restaurante, dijo Sasuke con una guasona sonrisa. No es como una gran cita...

La expresión pensativa de Naruto cambió a medida que Sasuke le explicaba su forma de pensar; sus ojos se agrandaban con sorpresa. Después, al fin de las explicaciones, el rubio empezó a tartamudear una respuesta que tratara de parecer calmada y elaborada.

- ¡S-Sí! Jaja... No es una broma... ni una cita... jaja..¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero comer ramen!

Sasuke sonrió misteriosamente. Ellos se dirigieron hacia el famoso Ichiraku Ramen en le centro de Konoha. No charlaron mucho en le camino; Naruto, por puro nervosismo, confusión y molestia mientras que por parte de Sasuke era por curiosidad y diversión con respecto a la actitud graciosa del rubio.

Una vez que estuvieron sentados, Sasuke pidió un ramen normal para él, y después de una mirada pícara hacia su campañero, pidió un ramen grande al miso para su acompañante. Naruto, aunque estaba furioso, no dijo nada, pero su mirada explicaba sin duda alguna que no era feliz que alguien pida por él. Él Uchiha desdeñió la reacción del rubio, agradeció al camarero que vino de traerles sus comidas y empezó a comer después de haber dicho ¨buen provecho¨.

Comieron en silencio por un bueno momento, después, Sasuke se volvió hacia el rubio con una sonrisa larga y enigmática. Naruto, que estaba engulliendo un bocado enorme (como a su costumbre) de pasta, le miró como si fuera una extraña criatura venida de quien sabe de donde. Sasuke tomó un bocado de su ramen después de reír por molestia y de preguntar torpemente:

- E-entonces... ¿Estás apreciando a tu ramen, Naruto?

El concernido le respondió (al mejor que podía con su boca llena con pasta) muy positivamente con un cabeceo. En cambio, se paró rápidamente al ver que Sasuke no le miraba mucho más. Era seguramente debido a su personalidad cerrada y habitual, pero algo más profundo parecía fuera la causa... y esto facto cosquilleaba a Naruto. Mucho. Además, había tartamudeado cuando le había preguntado si gustara su ramen al miso. Naruto estaba empezando a preguntarse si Sasuke no le escondiera algo... un secreto muy importante también.

- Ehm... Es lo que me dec-empezó Sasuke con baja voz mientras aún no miraba a Naruto... y eso, purdentamente.

- ¡AH!exclamó el rubio volviéndose con presteza a él, los ojos abiertos de par en par por iluminación repentina. ¡ Has sin ninguna indecisión supiste cual tipo de ramen siempre pido! ¿Comó se puede?

Un silencio pesado se instaló durante unos cuantos segundos, después Sasuke volteó con dulzura la cabez hacia él.

- Jaja...Es...Es por que te observo, Naruto...dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡¿EEHH?gritó el rubio sin preocuparse por los transeíntes que le estaban mirando de hito en hito. ¿Me observes como un admirador obsesional que me acosara constantemente?

- ¿Qué? N-no, Naruto! Es más como...como...¡Ah! Más como hoy, cuando vino visitarte en tu jardín. ¿Sabes por qué?

El con los cabellos negros intentaba veinamente parecer altivo como a la costumbre, pero era evidente que tenía dificuldad. Estaba temblando. Pero, Naruto no se dejó impresionar. Repartió al cargo.

- ¡No! No lo sé... ¿Por qué, Sasuke? preguntó el rubio, le ceño fruncio, repentinamente e extrañamente, estaba un poquito asustado.

Ahora, Sasuke estaba volteado a él completamente.

- Te quiero, Naruto. Te quiero como nunca amé antes... dijo con pausada y seria voz. Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.

Se inclinó hacia Naruto, después le tomó con dulzura por el mentón con dos dedos y le besó... tiernamente.


End file.
